The Shape Shifters
by KanaMac
Summary: This is a world where, not only do werewolves exist, but so do werebears, werelions, and other shape shifters. But they are under threat by a legend that states that shape shifter blood will cure any illness and bestow immortality. That means that since Stiles Stilinski was bitten by a weredragon, he better start running.
1. Chapter 1: Seekers

_Bartholomew Collin stands up and strides toward his grandchildren; a girl and a boy. He circles them somewhat predatorily and then sits on the rug beside them. He lets out a deep and hollow sigh, looking at them soberly._

 _"Children, you have become the age in which I must tell you of a dire situation that has fallen upon our world." Collin says. "This planet has been overrun by these monsters called shape shifters. You may not have seen them quite yet, but they are savage beasts who only thirst for human flesh."_

 _The grandchildren draw back from their grandfather in fear._

 _The boy speaks up shakily, "I know about shape shifters Grandpa. There are two types. Commons and Rares."_

 _Collin's mouth curls into a dark grin. "Very good, my boy. Common shape shifters are all mammalian and predators. They often travel in packs. Rare shifters are not mammals, but they are twice as dangerous and exotic as Commons. They like to wander alone. Tell me more."_

 _The girl frowns, appearing to be deep in thought. "One Common is a werewolf. They can be a alpha, beta, or omega. Another is a werebear. They are the largest Common. Werecoyotes and Werefoxes are similar because they have green eyes. Werelions, werepanthers, werejaguars, werecheetahs, and…"_

 _Her brother sneers as she trails off, "Weretiger. The type that killed our parents."_

 _Hatred fills their innocent eyes. The girl harshly continues on in a growing crescendo, "Rares come as weregriffin, wereowl, werewasp, weresnake, and the most elusive weredragon."_

 _Collin claps approvingly. "Well done. You certainly know your facts. Your parents would have been so proud. You two will be talented Seekers."_

 _"Seekers?" The two children look up._

 _Their grandfather feigns a surprised look. "Didn't you know? Our family has a history of being Seekers. Seekers are people who seek out shape shifters and kill them. They are heroes. They protect the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves by slaying beasts."_

 _The girl's eyes widen and she begins to tremble. "K-kill shape shifters? T-that doesn't sound right. Grandpa, shape shifters are just everyday people bitten by monsters. Killing everyday people…that's not good. It's not right! I don't wanna become a Seeker!"_

 _Suddenly, Collin lashes out at his granddaughter._

 _There are several loud cracking noises as he releases his fury upon her. It ends with a small crumpled up little girl on the floor, gasping staccato sobs and holding her bleeding nose and bruising cheek._

 _On the other side of the room, the boy is pale, in shock. Their grandfather slowly stands up and regains his composure. He takes a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and daintily wipes the blood of his granddaughter off his knuckles._

 _"Legend has it that the blood of a shape shifter will cure any illness and give you immortality. I NEED this blood. I need it to cure my tuberculosis and I want to live forever!" His greedy voice echoes throughout the household._

 _"Immortality?..." The girl wheezes, scarcely breathing._

 _Collin grins. "Yes. If you and your brother become Seekers, I will spare your life. I'll even share the blood with you. This is for the best. Achieve immortality. Never be sick again. Avenge your parents and kill a weretiger."_

 _The boy steps forward. His eyes glassy with tears, regret, and fear. "Will you teach us how to become Seekers?"_

 _"Of course," Collin laughs manically. "of course, my precious Seekers!"_

 **()()()()()()**

It is night. The crickets are chirping merrily and fireflies are bobbing near a gurgling creek. The moon is a ripe glowing fruit in the dark sky. All seems peaceful until the whistle of a bullet pierces the silence, tearing it and spreading fear among shape shifters.

"RUN! THE SEEKERS ARE HERE!" The terrified scream reverberates through the seemingly empty wooded area.

The trees burst alive in a bang and five shapes whizz through the greenery at a supernatural speed. These five shapes are seemingly half human and half animal; fur sprouted along their cheekbones and claws instead of fingernails.

One of the five does a jerk at the same time the second bullet is released. She faints onto the forest floor.

"Lydia!" The fleeing group immediately swerve back to aid their pack mate. The fallen one—Lydia—has skin that are striped with orange and black fur. Her eyes are a furious green and her facial muscles stretched into a feline-like formation. A weretiger.

One yells, "Scott can you carry her? We have to get out of here!"

Just as this is said, a shower of bullets can be heard in the near distance. The bullets hit trees, but miss the cowering group of shape shifters. The werewolf shifter hauls the weretiger's limp body over his shoulders and the group continues to fly past trees and shrubbery.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Somebody shouts.

"Scott's house!"

"Are you insane?!"

"I have a plan!"

The fleeing group hurdles out of the forest and into a large neighborhood. They sprint for a certain red brick house with morning glories on the front porch. The werewolf enters first, breaking open the door and the rest follow in suit. They all quiet down and listen for the Seekers that had been hunting them. Lydia lets out a loud moan, causing the pack to bristle. One member hushes her, while the rest stand guard at the windows.

Scott finally whispers, "I think they're gone."

Everyone heaves collective sigh.

"Scott." A single trembling voice causes everyone to freeze. Said boy turns around to face a short woman with light cocoa skin and wide brown eyes. Her messy dark curls are pulled into a ponytail. She's wears an oversized T-shirt and teddy bear print pajama pants.

"Mom!" Scott exclaims, scrambling over to her side. "Hey! Mom! What's up?"

Melissa McCall doesn't answer. Her eyes just dart between the broken door, the shape shifters' animalistic forms, and Lydia's seemingly dead body on her sofa.

"Scott…" One of the shifters whisper.

"It's okay! My mom knows that I'm a werewolf!" Scott tries to play cool. He runs over to a tall, handsome, brooding man/wolf. "Mom, this is Derek. Um, he usually looks a lot better, but he's in werewolf form at the moment."

Derek waves a clawed hand at her.

"And this is Lydia. She's a weretiger. I think she's alive. Er…hopefully." Scott smiles nervously.

He strides over to a blonde lion-like girl. "This is Erica, a werelion. And her boyfriend Boyd. He's a, um, werebear. We were…being chased by Seekers."

Scott's mother brings both hands to her forehead. "I…can't think at all right now. I'll deal with this mess in the morning. I expect the front door to be operational by dawn. G'night."

"Night Mom. Love you." Scott chirrups. He lets his inner wolf go after she leaves, the molten gold leaving his eyes and facial hair dissapting.

"Scott?" Melissa pops back into the room. She gestures at Lydia. "Please get the…tiger lady off my B & B Italia leather sofa. I'd appreciate it. My house does not have a supernatural ability to clean by itself!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **I hope you reader thoroughly enjoyed this first chapter! Please review and follow/favorite. It really makes my day.**

 **Here is a list of shape shifters:**

 **Common:**

 **Werewolf**

 **Werebear**

 **Werecoyote**

 **Werefox**

 **Werelion**

 **Weretiger**

 **Werepanther**

 **Werejaguar**

 **Werecheetah**

 **Rare:**

 **Weredragon**

 **Weregriffin**

 **Wereowl**

 **Werewasp**

 **Weresnake**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon Hills

**And though the first chapter of my story didn't get lots of attention (and thank you to the few of you who followed and favorited and reviewed!) I don't want to give up because I really love Teen Wolf and I can't wait to see season 5.**

 **ALLISON, ERICA, AND BOYD ARE ALIVE. I REPEAT, THEY ARE ALIVE.**

 **STILES IS STILL HUMAN.**

 **Also, Scott is an omega at the moment and Derek is too.**

 **Please enjoy the second chapter of 'The Shape Shifters'!**

 **()()()()()**

Scott McCall knew that the Seekers were out looking for his pack of shifters. None of his friends have dared stepped outside after that fateful day. It wasn't meant to happen, though. It was a mistake; a huge mistake. Nothing more and nothing less.

He shouldn't have gone out into the woods in the middle of the night to practice the control on their shifts. It was stupid and he hadn't been thinking straight. Alas, now the Seekers knew that there were shape shifters in Beacon Hills.

This was a fatal error because Beacon Hills is kind of like the 'sanctuary' for the supernatural kind—especially shifters. There are people from all around the globe who moved to the poor town of Beacon Hills, claiming that they were looking for jobs. These people all have some supernatural powers. By revealing that Scott and his pack were shifters, he is putting all these people in danger.

Scott McCall had just exposed one of the only biggest sanctuaries left for the paranormal.

"Scott." Erica comes up behind him. "We just put a lot of people in danger. The Seekers know now. What do we do?"

The werewolf casts his glance at Lydia's healing and sleeping form draped upon a chair in the dining room. The bullet that was embedded inside her last night had been removed. It barely missed her heart. She would live.

A shadow passes over her. Erica and Scott look up to see Derek. "We warn everybody. Then run. We run as fast as we can. As far as we can."

"I don't run from danger." Scott states firmly.

"Then you're stupid." Derek shoots back. "You'll get yourself killed if you stay. You'll live longer if we run."

Boyd sits on the chair beside Lydia. "Why are they hunting us anyways? What did we ever do to them?"

The pack exchange glances. Boyd had just been turned last year, so he didn't know the in-depth details of the supernatural world. Derek speaks up, "They believe in a legend. The legend states that shape shifter blood will cure any sickness and also make them live forever."

"Does it really?" Boyd asks softly.

"We don't know. It's a legend from the Seeker ancients. Seekers respect their ancients a lot. Even if it's not true, they wouldn't dare disrespect their ancients." Derek's brow furrows broodingly.

Scott pulls his phone out of his pocket and clicks on a contact that reads: Stiles S. It rings several times before somebody picks up on the other end with an exasperated groan.

"Scotty, it's like eight in the morning! What do you want?" Stiles complains blearily.

"Stiles," Scott says gravely. "We need to have a pack meeting _right now._ I'll call Allison and Kira. You get Isaac . This is really important."

 **()()()()()**

The entire pack settles down in the comforting surroundings of their base, which is Scott's basement. Melissa is standing guard at the front door in case any Seekers come asking questions during their meeting.

"Alright," Scott looks at his clipboard, "I'm going to take head count. Derek Hale?"

"Here."

"Stiles Stilinksi?"

"What?"

"Lydia Martin?"

"Here."

"Allison Argent."

"I'm here."

"Isaac Lahey."

"What do you think?"

"Kira Yukimura."

"Hi Scott!"

"Erica and Boyd?"

"Present."

"Malia Tate?"

"Yeah."

Finishing checking off names, Scott throws the clipboard down on the coffee table at everyone's feet. He looks up with glowing gold eyes. Everybody is taken aback.

Allison hesitates. "Scott, what's wrong?"

He looks around the room. Malia is snuggled into Stiles's arms, while Derek stands over them protectively. Erica and Boyd held hands while sitting on the love seat in the corner. Kira is in pajamas with her katana in hand. Lydia is lying on her uninjured side while Isaac and Allison sit on either side of her.

He takes a deep breath. "First off, I want to apologize, though it'll never be enough. The Seekers now know that there are shape shifters in Beacon Hills. I have put everybody who lives here in danger."

"Dude," Stiles speaks up. "What kind of mess did you get us in."

Scott doesn't dare look up at Kira, his crush. His neck and ears are burning bright red. "The type that might kill us. We have to warn everybody supernatural. It's no longer safe here for anyone. When we go to school today, warn everybody you know. We're running away tonight."

"Bro, no." Stiles protests weakly. "My dad, my dad. I'm not leaving him behind." He buries his head into the crook of Malia's neck and shoulder. Malia looks up fiercely at Scott.

"Then who's coming with me?" Scott asks firmly. He looks around at the pack.

Almost immediately, Kira rises and strides over to his side. She takes his hand and kisses the back of it. "I'll go wherever you go."

Next, Derek steps up next to him. His eyes flash a radiant shade of gold as he stares harshly down at Erica and Boyd. The couple exchange glances, before standing together and flanking Derek.

Allison's eyes widen as Isaac heaves himself up to stand beside Scott. Isaac pops an Icebreaker in his mouth and grins. "Scott needs protecting. It's sort of my job."

"And mine." Kira adds.

After a moment of inner battling, Allison stands up with her crossbow in hand.

"Stiles? Malia?" Scott pleads.

They begin to answer, when the door to the basement _bangs_ open loudly. Melissa steps down to them with a pale white sheen over her face. Her hands are shaking and sweating. She clenches them before saying the dreaded words.

"They're here."

An awful silence fills the room as heavy footsteps thud overhead. Some of the pack members shift into their shape shifter form with fear in their glowing eyes. The footsteps continue, accompanied by occasional shouting. Lydia opens her mouth to scream, but Melissa rushes to her side and lays a hand over her mouth.

"Scott." A terrified to death Kira squeezes his hand as hard as she could. Scott squeezes back.

Malia shifts to her werecoyote form, crouching in front of Stiles's un-supernatural and defenseless (except for a baseball bat) body.

 _CRASH!_

The sound of glass being shattered causes the group to jump.

The only thing that ran through all their heads was the thought of the Seekers coming into the basement and putting poisoned bullets through every one of their limbs and squeezing their blood out drop by drop to drink.

"Mom?" Scott calls quietly.

Melissa was climbing the walls of the basement to reach a small window on the ceiling. She undid the latch and opened it. The rays of early dawn cascaded the floor of the room. The footsteps were thudding louder and closer to the door.

Freedom and an escape from death were right there through this little window.

Melissa looks over the pack with tears dripping down her cheeks. "Run. Get out of here. Go as fast as you can. I'll stall them. Just get out of this cursed town."

"Mom! No, come with us…please…" Scott's voice wavers.

"Scott," She cups her son's face in her hands and imagines him when he was just a young boy. "J-just remember that none of you are monsters. You are all beautiful children and…don't let anyone tell you otherwise… Now go."

And she pushes her son to safety; a mother protecting her offspring.

 **()()()()()**

 **Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed! Be prepared for the next chapter!**


End file.
